The Curse
by Bmp14
Summary: Just a domestic fic between JJ and Emily. This is what happens on their lazy Sunday mornings.


I heard the soft curse leave her lips as soon as the alarm went off. I told her to move the clock to my side of the bed, but there was no changing the woman's mind when it was made. She decided that _she_ would be the one to be able to push snooze every morning and _she_ would be the one to wake up first. Little did she know, the alarm on my phone went off fifteen minutes before hers did, and she was a _very_ heavy sleeper.

Without even so much as a morning kiss, Jennifer Jareau was up and out of bed, a soft groan escaping as she slid her feet into my slippers and literally shuffled to the washroom. I stifled a laugh and had to cover my mouth with the blanket in order to keep the small woman from hearing, but the smile remained strewn across my face. She thought that, because the alarm went off on her side of the bed, I would not wake at all. But the best part of her misconception on this topic was the way that her blonde hair was in a fluffy knot every morning, the way that she would stretch her body in the exact same way, starting by stretching her body completely, cracking all of her toes and then her fingers, wiggling her toes and then sitting up almost in one complete motion. Jennifer was a woman of complete routine, and this was one of my absolute favourites.

With her hairbrush, her toothpaste, her shampoo and conditioner, and anything else that the blonde woman could use strewn across the washroom upstairs, I was banished to downstairs. Not that I really minded at all, however. The more of her shit that was at my apartment meant the more time that I got to spend with her. I wouldn't have traded that for the world. She made breakfast every morning without ever missing a day, so I knew that as soon as I was out of the shower I would find her making scrambled eggs. Her favourite. The blonde was extremely picky about the kind of eggs she would eat, and if they were not made to her satisfaction, there was no point in even so much as offering them to her. I grinned at the automatic sight; one of her Penn State t-shirts clinging to her body, a bra obviously missing from underneath, and nothing but a pair of her lacy, red panties resting on her hips. The damn woman was irresistible.

My lips made contact with the smooth skin just behind her ear almost as soon as I approached her, blonde wisps of hair occasionally tickling against my own neck. This prompted JJ to pull her hair to one side, her head tilting as though to encourage me to continue my actions against her skin. With my arms wrapping around Jennifer from behind I pulled myself against her petite body, the one that fit against mine as though a puzzle piece, and stopped kissing her neck for a moment in order to nuzzle her with my nose. She loved it. Loved the nuzzling and loved my damn nose more than anything; it was always the victim in her assault of kissing.

Soft murmurs fell from her lips, cutting through the thickening air as though to wake me from my small daydream. Jennifer mumbled and groaned, her body arching back against mine in order to convince me to continue to kiss the spots she loved. Without much need to be persuaded into doing such, my teeth sunk very gently into the pale underside of her jaw, waiting only a moment before deepening the nibble, leaving a mark almost immediately.

Before I even knew what was going on, Jennifer had herself spun around in my arms, her hand taking mine and lifting it up to her throat. She set the calloused fingertips of my right hand and placed it against the skin that I had just previously marked and, with her fingers on top of mine, the blonde woman squeezed. Ever so gently at first she kept them both there, pressed against the tender, pale skin of her neck while our lips crashed together. I felt my fingers pressed against her windpipe while my lips caressed hers, the two sets performing a dance that was all too familiar to the two of us. The only sounds JJ made were small gasps between my hand squeezing her neck slightly, the way that I breathed the air from her lungs, and the fact that my other hand was sliding down her smooth thighs to find its way between her legs. I smirked softly because once again, as the fingers of my left hand found the place in which I knew I could make my beloved Jennifer quiver with such intensity, I heard the soft curse escape her lips.


End file.
